


Neko Atsu, your adorable, y'know?

by Fujoshi_Reaper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Brat Atsumu, Incest, M/M, Slight lime, Teasing, atsumu harem, bxb - Freeform, everyone wants atsumu, neko atsumu, slight ooc everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Reaper/pseuds/Fujoshi_Reaper
Summary: AU: Atsumu has a harem and is a half cat. Everyone either has half of or a aura of an animal.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Kita Shinuke/Suna Rintarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ojiro Aran/, Miya Atsumu/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Neko Atsu, your adorable, y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short story I wrote 1 month ago and yes this is cringe I know but I rushed it cause I was bored.

~One Average mourning at a specific house~

.

.

.

.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEE WAKE UP!" Atsumu screeched.

"AHHHHH!"

"WHO BROKE IN"

"WHERES MY NII-SAN?!?!"

"shaddup bitches." 

"Samu~. I'm right here~." 

"Atsu c'mere. I wanna cuddle."

"Sakusa you little shit quit taking Atsu on your side of the bed."

"Hm? I didn't, he must've rolled over here by himself."

"You sonafa-"

Atsumu watched his lover bicker while curled up near Suna and Kita who was still half asleep. 

"Good Atsu, always choose us." Kita said as he petted Atsumu.

"purrrrr." Atsumu nuzzled into his hand while Suna was hugging his waist.

*Grumbles*

"I'm starving!"

"Same."

"Was is Osamu's turn to cook?"

"No it was yours Atsu."

"Okey!" Atsumu tried walking but fell because of last night "activities".

"Oh right, we went to hard didn't we?"

"You guys didn't even use a condom." Atsumu pouted.

Aran picked Atsumu up carefully and peppered him with kisses on the neck. Atsumu licked Aran's cheek in return and wagged his tail. Sakusa got up and kissed Atsumu's cheecked before walking to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Kita and Osamu went to get ready to clean while went to cook because Atsumu would probably slip and fall and make a mess with his current body condition. 

"Suna can you clean Atsumu in the other bathroom. He might get a stomachache." Kita asked.

"Sure, c'mon Atsu. Come to daddy~." Suna said seductively.

Atsumu got out of Aran's hold and limped over to Suna. Suna picked Atsumu up carefully and walked to the hallway bathroom. Suna filled the tub with warmed water while Atsumu sat on the toilet played with the rubber duckies. 

"Atsu, c'mon the bath ready. I'll get the stuff out of you very carefully and slowly~."

Atsumu blushed because whenever he needed to get the cum out of him, his lovers would always pleasure while at him and tease him. He crawled to the tub and jumped in. Because of all of their salaries, they had a nice house with a big tub and had a large leftover money which Atsumu used to go shopping. Atsumu was in the bath with his little duckies.

He starting playing with the duckies his while Suna took off his clothes and joined him. Suna was behind Atsumu while Atsumu was making the brown ducky and the white and black ducky kiss. Suna was enjoying the bath before realizing he had to clean Atsumu. Suna brought his hand down Atsumu lower body and started entering a finger in Atsumu while he was distracted.

"Ah!" Atsumu gasped in surpise.

"It feels slimy especially with all sperm we gave you inside. Does that make you happy, Atsu?" Suna whispered in Atsumu's ear.

"EP! Stap teasin' meh! Ahh!" Atsumu moaned as two more fingers were stuffed in him.

"Your hole is stretchy from having two dicks inside right. Aran and Sakusa really stretched you nice since your still loose. Can I fuck you right now?" Suna asked while scraping the sperm out of Atsumu.

"A-ah! Not there Rin. RIN!" Atsumu mewled as the fingers were thrusting quickly on his prostate. Atsumu eyes started get heavy. His hand that was gripping the side of the bathtub dropped and landed beside him, clenching. He was twitching from pleasure. He wanted something bigger but knew his back wouldn't take it.

"Answered my question kitty Atsu." Suna purred in his ear.

"Naooo,stap! Rin you can'-! My back still hurts from yesterday." Atsumu pouted.

"Then cum for me right now, **Atsumu.** " Suna spoke in his dominating voice while stroking Atsumu's dick.

"Ahh, nao, staph! EEP! Don't-! Touch both- hah~ sides..."Atsumu screamed while cumming.

Atsumu twitched and quivered from having an orgasm. He panted as he wanted to go to sleep already. Suna managed to scrape what he could out of Atsumu. In the water there were small patches of sperm from Atsumu's five lovers. There were a lot since Atsumu decided to tease them while they were at work by sending pics of him basically modeling with his hidden sex toys with captions stating,

"Lovers aren't better than toys." Boy was he in for a surprise when he heard banging at the house doors a few hours that was sent.

Suna washed the rest of Atsumu's body while teasing him a bit till Kita knocked on door, already irritated that Suna started this early in the mourning. 

"Rin, Atsu, hurry and get out soon. Breakfast almost done." Kita spoke

"Hm, guess time flies when your having fun doesn't it Atsu?" Suna said while nibbling on Atsumu's earlobe make him flinch.

"I-I, guess." Atsumu spoke while catch his breathe.

Suna got out of the bath while Atsumu dazed off, thinking of what to do for the day. Suna dried off and drained the water. He got towel and began drying Atsumu off while petting his ears. After done with drying, he carried Atsumu to their bedroom to get some clothes on. 

After they dressed, Suna carried Atsumu to the kitchen where the others were. Aran, Suna, and Sakusa were in their fitness wear, getting ready to go to the gym after they finish eating, Kita was going to get ready to go to his rice farm after eating, and Osamu had a day-off from working from his restaurant. 

And to the think this is how an average mourning goes at this house.

**Author's Note:**

> I luv bottom atsumu
> 
> Instagram: @Fujoshi_Reaper


End file.
